warframefandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Словник
Словник слів і термінів, що використовуються у грі. А • Б • В • Г • Ґ • Д • Е • Є • Ж • З • И • І • Ї • Й • К • Л • М • Н • О • П • Р • С • Т • У • Ф • Х • Ц • Ч • Ш • Щ • Ю • Я B • C • D • G • H • I • L • M • N • O • P • R • S • T • W • U • Символи Скорочення *''розм.'' - розмовне слово або вислів *''скор.'' - скорочення *''торг.'' - використовується у торгівлі *''заст.'' - застаріло *''мат'' - ненормативна лексика *''ін.'' - інше *''див.'' - дивіться А *'Аккад' — місія Akkad (оборона в Темному секторі) на Церері, відома, як одна з місій для швидкого отримання синтезу і фокуса. *'Аколіти' (від англ. acolytes) — Послідовник Сталкер, зустрічались під час операції Несплачений борг. *'Алерт' (від англ. alert) — Сигнал тревоги. *'Алертіум' (від англ. alertium) — Нітайн Екстракт. *'Апдейт' (від англ. update) — Оновлення. *'Апнуть' (від англ. up) — Підвищити характеристики, або покращити мод. *'Арч' (скор.) — Арчвінг. *'Аугмент' (від лат. augmentum - збільшений) — Модифікатор синдикатів/Конклава, який використовується тільки 1 типом варфрейма або зброї для спеціального вдосконалення вмінь або характеристик. *'Афк' (скор. від англ. away from keyboard) — Відійти від комп’ютера, залишивши гру відкритою. Б *'Б<число>' (заст.) — Рівень складності у Вежі Орокін. *'Бафф' (від англ. buff) — Тимчасовий вплив, що покращує певну характеристику. *'Батарейка' (розм.) — Елемент Живлення Орокін. *'ББ' (скор. від англ. bye-bye) — Прощай *'Безодня' (скор.) — те саме, що й Вежа. *'Білд' (від англ. build) — Набір модифікаторів, використовуваних у варфреймі або компаньйоні. *'Бомбоніс' (розм.) — гравець, який переносить тритієву бомбу в рейді Закон Кари. *'Бур' (розм.) — Экскаватор, що можна зустріти на місіях розкопок. *'Буллет-джамп' (від англ. bullet jump) — Стрибок-постріл, один з різновидів бойових маневрів. В *'Вайп' (від англ. wipe) — Видалення всіх накопичених предметів, а також скидання всіх Облікових записів. *'Вайп' (від англ. wipe) — Також може значити падіння всіх гравців команди з подальших програшем у битві з босом . *'Валька' (розм.) — Валькірія. *'Ваншот' (від англ. one shot) — Убивство з одного пострілу. *'ВД' (скор.) — Рейд Вердикт Джордаса. *'Вежа' (скор.) — Вежа Орокін. *'Відро' (розм.) — Реактор Фомора Балора, використовується на місії Викрадення. *'Відроід' (розм.) — Гідроід. *'Вулик' (від англ. hive)— Місія (Вулик, раніше Перехоплення проти Корпусу) на Ериді, було відома швидким отриманням синтезу і фокуса до зміни типа місії. *'Вован' (розм.) — Вобан. *'ВР' (скор.) — Володіючі Розумом. *'Виж' (скор.) — Виживання. Г Ґ Д *'Дамаг' (від англ. damage) — Шкода. *'Дізарм' (від англ. disarm) — Обеззброєння суперника, частіше мається на увазі здатність Локі Обеззброююче Випромінювання. *'Деф' (ім. від англ. defense) — Защита. *'Дефать' (дієсл. від англ. defend) — Охороняти Ціль. *'Драко' — Місія Draco на Церері, була відома швидким отриманням синтезу до зміни її типу з Перехоплення на Виживання. *'ДД' (скор. від англ. damage dealer) — Варфрейм, який спеціалізується на завданні шкоди. *'ДПС' (скор. від англ. damage per second) — Середня шкода за секунду, яка вимірюється впродовж певного періоду часу(від 1 хвилини до N хвилин). Е *'Енерготріня' (розм.) — Трініті з набором модів, що значно вдосконалюють ефективність вміння Енергетичний Вампір. Є Ж *'ЖадМег' (заст., скор.) — Мег з модифікатором Жадібне Тяжіння. Цей термін був популярний до зміни механіки модифікатора. *'ЖадібнаМэг' (заст.) — те саме що йЖадМег. З *'Трай' (розм.) — Кількість спроб чогось (Три трая зробили перш ніж вбили цього Джордаса). *'ЗК' (скор.) — Рейд Закон Кари. *'Зефірка' (розм.) — Зефір. И І *'Івент' (від англ. event) - Операція. *'Інвайт' (від англ. invite) — Запрошення чи запит на запрошення. *'Інвіз' (скор. від англ. invisible) — Невидимість. *'Ізі' (від англ. easy) — Легко, просто. *'імба' (скор. від англ. imbalansed) — Річ, що(частіше всього на думку гравця) порушує умови балансу гри і стає над популярною через те, що є однією з найкращих, хоча гра передбачає рівні умови використання. *'Інфести' (від англ. Infested) — Заражені. Ї К *'Кабан' (розм.) — товстийКуброу. *'Картопля' (розм.) — Каталізатор Орокін або Реактор Орокін. *'Каштан' (розм.) — Кастанас. *'Кап' (від англ. cap) — Максимальне значення характеристики. *'Кач' (скор.) — Збільшення рангу певної речі за рахунок отримання Синтезу за вбивство ворогів чи проходження місій. *'Кексик' (розм.) — Капітан Вор. *'Кек' (розм.) — Іронічний сміх. *'Кв' (скор.) — Квест. *'Кілл' (від англ. kill) — ** Вбивство ** Кількість вбитих супротивників: «Я здобув 45 кіллів». *'Кинути паті' (розм.) – Запросити в загін. *'Крафт' (від англ. craft) — Створення певної речі. *'Краш' (від англ. crash) — Раптове, аварійне завершення через критичну помилку. *'Креди' (разг.) — Кредити. *'Кеп' —(від англ. «Captain Obvious») — людина, що каже очевидні речі. Л *'Лвл' (скор., від англ. level) — Рівень. *'Леф' (скор.) — Лефантіс. *'Лінкнуть' (розм. від англ. link) —Виведення інформації про предмет в чаті, шляхом постанови його назви між квадратними дужками. *'Лол' (розм. від англ. laughing out loud) — Абревіатура, що говорить про дуже сильний сміх. *'Лут' (від англ. loot) — Речі, що падають з вбитих ворогів. М *'Мана' (розм.) — Одна з назв Енергії варфрейму. *'Мастері (ранг)' (від англ. mastery) — Ранг. *'Мж' (скор.) — Можливо. *'Міст' (скор.) — Містифікатор. *'Містик' (скор.) — те саме, що й Міст. *'МО' (скор.) — Мобільна оборона. *'Моб. оборона' (скор.) — те саме, що й МО. *'Моб' (розм.) — NPC. *'Мод' (розм.) — Модифікатор. *'МР' (розм.) — те саме, що й Мастері. Н *'Негр' (розм.) — Некрос. *'Некр' (розм.) — Некрос. *'Нерф' (від англ. nerf) — Правка, що зменшує або погіршує характеристики. *'Неофіт' (від дав.-грец. νεόφυτος) — Гравець 0-3 ранг. *'Нуб' (від англ. noob, змін. варіант слова newbie) — Новачок, що робить багато різних помилок або гравиць що ніяк не може розібратись з механікою гри. О *'Основа' (розм.) — креслення. *'Ок' (від англ. okay) — згоден, добре. П *'Пак' (розм. скор. від англ. package) — **1) Нібір чогось. **2) (торг.) Набір модів. *'Паті' (від англ. party) — Загін з 4 гравців(в рейді число гравців більше). *'Пігулка' (розм.) — відновник здоров’я, енергії, щитів або патронів. *'Пл' (торг. скор.) — Платина. *'ПМ' (скор. від англ. private message) — Те саме, що й ПП. *'ПП' (скор.) — Персональне повідомлення, написати повідомлення певній людині. Р *'Рар' (від англ. rare) — Рідкісний. *'Реген' (скор. від англ. regeneration) — Регенерація *'Резіст' (від англ. resist) — Опір шкоді. *'Релік' (розм. від англ. relic) — Реліквія Безодні С *'Сара' (розм.) — Саріна. *'Скіл' (от англ. skill) — Вміння, здатність, навик *'Спіймати АФК' (розм.) — нездатність отримувати нагороди за Оборону та Виживання, якщо ігровий персонаж не двигався певний час. *'Сток' - мод, рідше зброя або варфрейм, без рангу. *'Сяюча' (розм.) — Максимально вдосконалена Реліквія безодні. Т *'Тіло' (розм.) — Гравець загону. *'Тіма' (від англ. team) — Загін, команда. *'Тріня' (розм.) — Трініті. *'Тріня на резист' — Трініті, активно використовуючи вміння Благословення з модами, що забезпечують довшу тривалість вмінь. *'ТС' (скор.) — Темні Сектори. У *'Ульта' (скор. від англ. ultimate) — 4 вміння варфрейму. Ф *'Фарм' (від англ. farm) — Здобування певного предмету. *'Фаст' (від англ. fast) — Швидке досягнення цілі. *'Фікс' (від англ. fix) — Виправлення помилок або недоліків. *'Фокусить' (розм. конклав) — Зосередження на певному супротивнику, з ціллю контролю або вбивства. *'Фрейм' (розм.) — Варфрейм. *'Фулл' (від англ. full) — означає максимальну наповненість чого-небудь. Х *'Хіл' (від англ. heal) — Цілитель/Лікар. *'Хост' (від англ. host) — Гравець до якого приєднуються всі інші гравці загону. Позначається цифрою 1 біля іконки гравця. *'Хотфікс' (від англ. hotfix) — Невелике оновлення з виправленням помилок та недоліків, що виникли(були виявлені) після основного Оновлення. *'Хурма' (розм.) — Хрома. Ц Ч *'Черевик' (розм.) — Реактор Фоморіанець Балора, Використовується на місіях Викрадення. Ш *'Шм' (скор.) — Модифікатор Швидке Мислення. Щ Ю Я B *'BB' (скор. bye-bye) — Те саме, що й ББ. *'Brb' (англ. Be right back) — Скоро повернусь. *'Bbl8r' (англ. Be back later) — Те саме, що й BRB. C *'C<число>' (заст.) — звичайне ядро синтезу. *'CU' (скор. see you) — Побачимось. D *'Dumbass' (мат.) - Дурень. *'DPS' (англ.) - Те саме, що й ДПС. G *'GG' (скор. good game) — Гарна гра. *'GJ' (скор. good job) — Відмінна праця. *'GR' (скор. gold rare) — Рідкісний модифікатор(має золотистий колір) H *'H' (скор. hosting) — Збираю групу, я є хостом. I *'Imba' (скор. imbalanced) — Те саме, що й Имба. *'Idk' (скор. i don't know) – Я не знаю. *'Ikr' (скор. i know right) – Я точно знаю. L *'Lol' (скор. laughing out loud) — Те саме, що й Лол. *'LF' (скор. looking for) — Шукаю загін. *'LFP' (скор. looking for party) — Те саме, що й LF. *'LS' (скор. life support) — Капсула життєзабезпечення. M *'Meh' (розм.) – Більш всього вживається для вираження не бажання щось робити. *'MR' (скор. mastery rank) - Мастері. N *'Nerf' (розм.) — Те саме, що й Нерф. *'NP' (скор. no problem) — Не має проблем, нічого страшного. Також може значити no point, тобто не має сенсу. O *'OP' (скор. overpowered) — Те саме, що й Імба. P *'P' (торг. скор.) — **1) Прайм; **2) Платина. *'Pl' (торг. скор.) — Платина. *'Plat' (торг. скор.) — Те саме, що й P. *'PM' (скор. private message) — Те саме, що й ЛС. *'PSA' (скор. publice service announcement) – Публічне сповіщення. R *'R<число>' — **1) Ранг мода. **2) (заст.) Рідкісне Ядро Синтезу. *'RJ' (від англ. Radial Javelin) — Вміння Сяючий Спис Екскалібура. *'RQ' (від англ. Resonating Quake) — Аугмент Резонуючий Вибух на вміння Звуковий Вибух Банші. S *'SoTR' (скор. Specters of The Rail) - Оновлення"Спектри Монорельса" *'SS' (від англ. Spore Saryn) — Саріна з набором модів для вміння Спори. T *'Thx' (от англ. thanks) —Дякую. *'Trini EV' (розм.) — Те саме, що й Енерготріня. *'TSD' (скор. The Second Dream) - Квест "Другий Сон". *'TSG' (скор. The Silver Grove) – Оновлення "Срібний Гай". *'Ty' (від англ. thank you) — Дякую тобі. *'TWW' (скор. The War Within) – Квест або оновлення "Війна Всередині". W *'WP' — **1) (скор. well played) — Те саме, що й GG. **2) (скор. way point) — маркер або точка, якими гравці позначають ворогів, місця, ресурси та ін... *'WTB' (торг. скор. want to buy) — Хочу купити, використовується при купівлі. *'WTS' (торг. скор. want to sale) — Хочу продати, використовується при продажі. *'WTT' (торг. скор. want to trade) — Хочу обміняти, використовується при обміні. *'WTTF '(торг. скор. want to trade for...) — Хочу обміняти на..., використовується при обміні. *'WTF' (мат. скор.) - Здивування. U *'U<число>' (заст.) — Незвичайне Ядро синтезу. Символи *'+' — Згода. *'+<число>' — Кількість необхідних гравців у загін. *'<число> +' — Мінімальний ранг гравця, що необхідний для запрошення у загін. Файл:Вишиванка-3.png Див. також *Керування Категорія:Довідка Категорія:Допомога